Survivor Rankdown: Round CUH-RAZY Eights
DYLAN NOMS DYLAN NOMS Chris Daugherty (Vanuautu - Winner) James Miller (Palau - 12th) Gregg Carey (Palau - 6th) Dale Wentworth (San Juan del Sur - 13th) Alec Christy (San Juan del Sur - 7th) Tony Vlachos (Cagayan - Winner) Brady Finta (Vanuatu - 14th) John Palyok (Vanuatu - 16th) Chad Crittenden (Vanuatu - 8th) Jenn Lyon (Palau - 4th) Tarzan Smith (One World - 6th) Michael Jeferson (One World - 10th) Jonas Otsuji (One World - 12th) Matt Quinlan (One World - 16th) Jenny Guzon-Bae (Cook Islands- 10th) Ruth Marie Milliman (Panama - 13th) Brook Geraghty (Vanuatu - 18th) Roger Sexton (Amazon- 10th place) Janet Koth (Amazon- 15th place) Wendy DeSmidt-Kohlhoff (Nicaragua - 20th Place) Cut/Save Order 1. Matt 2. Epic 3. Bruno 4. SG 5. MrE 6. Mana 7. Tode 8. Sunny 9. O Cuts 454. Roger Sexton (Amazon- 10th place)- "The thing about Roger is, he's an ass."- Grandmaster Alex Bell I save Chris because ohdeargodno. 453. Tony Vlachos (Cagayan- Winner)- I get liking Tony as a character but I really can't support him. He does funny things every once in a while like yell at Kass but he was mostly a tedious gamebot airtime vaccum who is one of the main reasons the Cagayan post-merge isn't great so sorry to all the Tony fans, wherever you may be. Saving Jenn because I liked her 452. Brook Geraghty (Vanuatu - 18th) - '''Unmemorable first boot. Idk what to say and fuck you if you don't like my write up because it's boring or not funny. Saving Jenny BAE <3 '''451. Alec Christy (San Juan Del Sur - 7th) I was going to cut Tony but Epic took the satisfaction from me, so I'm cutting Alec basically by default. There's not really much to say about him. He was Drew's less douche-y and less ironically lovable brother who did really nothing the whole season except bond with Baylor and then get voted out five minutes later. Also he had his mouth open. Meh. Saving Wendy because she was cool. 450. Ruth-Marie Milliman (Panama - 13th) - Ruth-Marie is the fifty thousandth boring filler I've cut but whatever. She was pretty much one of three or four duds on Panama and other than the one gif that is glorious (tho that's equally a Bobby moment) she was pretty uneventful. Saving Ggrreegg 449. Michael Jeferson (One World - 10th) - irrelevant axe-stealing sleazeball bye Saving Brady because he was surprisingly not a nobody contrary to popular belief '448. Janet Koth (Amazon - 15th) '- First of all, thanks Bruno for crossing off Brook after you cut him... not >_> I made an entire Brook write-up. Eh, who cares. Janet Koth is the person I like to mention the most whenever someone talks about irrelevant Survivors, either her or like half the cast of Thailand. But yeah, she really didn't do anything of interest. Saving farmguy69 because he was kinda lulzy I guess '447. John Palyok (Vanuatu - 16th) '- never saw him so bye Saving Tarzan <3 '446. Chad Crittenden (Vanuatu - 8th) '- who? saving jonas because he's asian